Besaid Temple
|ffx quests=*Temple Trials |x2 items= |x2 quests= *Missions **Protect Besaid Temple! |x2 enemies= }} Besaid Temple is a location in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, located in Besaid Village on the Isle of Besaid. This temple is where the aeon, Valefor, is obtained from the temple's fayth, a young girl. It is here Yuna completes her studies and becomes a summoner. Story ''Final Fantasy X'' Wakka takes Tidus to Besaid Village and introduces him to the temple where a summoner is praying for the fayth. Tidus gets concerned when he hears the summoner hasn't been back for a long time, and decides to venture deeper into the temple to check on them. He comes across Lulu and Kimahri who are not happy to see him there as only the summoners and their guardians are allowed to enter the heart of the temple, but the door to the Chamber of the Fayth opens and Yuna stumbles out, having obtained her first aeon, Valefor, and thus become a full-fledged summoner. ''Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm ''Final Fantasy X-2 Fiends pour out of the Chamber of the Fayth in the temple and although Beclem wants to burn the temple to the ground to stop the infestation, Wakka objects and ventures into the temple alone to stop the fiends. He is saved by the Gullwings who defeat the possessed Valefor in the Chamber of the Fayth and stop the fiend outbreak. Afterward, Wakka decides to take better care of himself as he is about to become a father. Beclem agrees to leave the temple alone, and later departs the island, having somewhat changed his mind about Wakka. ''Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ The temple may be more ancient than previously implied, predating Yevon. A thousand years ago during the Machina War Besaid was a place where summoners trained and housed a temple with statues depicting deities that used to be worshiped before Yevon's rise. Those days summoners followed different traditions and made their own fayth with help of someone they shared a deep bond with. Summoners used to discard their old name in exchange for a name of a deity and would hold it until it would pass on to someone else upon their death. Yuna and Tidus end up shipwrecked on an unknown island and Tidus theorizes it to be the Besaid of a thousand years ago. After Tidus is killed in a freak accident and beckoned back to the world by Yuna's feelings for him, the two find themselves in a temple that resembles the Besaid Temple but has no fayth and the Cloister of Trials is different. In the temple's main hall they come across the statues of the gods people worshiped before the time of Yevon: Kush, goddess of food and shelter; Velm, god of safety; Slone, god of quenching regret; Arb, god of knowledge; Luchel; god of War, Kanaela; goddess of protection from darkness; Meiyou, goddess of light; and Guarudo, god of rest. The pair eventually escapes the island and it is revealed the entire island was but a summoning. Temple aeon *Valefor Quests ''Final Fantasy X Temple trials ''Aim: To descend towards the Chamber of the Fayth in order to find Yuna.'' *Examine the symbol at the back to make a glyph appear on the right wall, and touch the glyph to open the wall. *Enter the corridor and remove the Glyph Sphere from the recess, walking down the stairs afterwards. *Insert the sphere into the door below to open it, and then retrieve the sphere again once the door has stopped moving. *Walk across the corridor and insert the sphere into the left wall, opening it. *Ignore the opening and walk past it, turning the corner and touching the symbols to the right of the pedestal. *Enter the room and take the Besaid Sphere from the recess and insert it into the pedestal outside. *Return to the small room which was ignored and take the Destruction Sphere from inside, and insert it into where the Besaid Sphere was. *Go up to the destroyed wall and retrieve the Rod of Wisdom from the chest. *Return to the pedestal and push it forwards to the shining tile, completing the trials. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Missions Protect Besaid Temple! :During Chapter 3. This is a compulsory mission required to complete the game. Fiends have appeared deep within the temple where Yuna first trained. Get rid of them before Beclem sets fire to the entire place! *'Objective': Purge the fiends from the temple. *'Unlock': Becomes available at beginning of Chapter Three. *'Reward': None Items ''Final Fantasy X'' *Rod of Wisdom (from the Cloister of Trials) *After gaining airship **Evasion Sphere (from Chamber of the Fayth) **Hi-Potion (from Chamber of the Fayth) **Potion x2 (from Chamber of the Fayth) **Wht Magic Sphere (from Chamber of the Fayth) **Elixir (from Chamber of the Fayth) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' ;Chapter 3 *Search Sphere (need Besaid Key, can also be obtained in Chapter 5) *Mana Spring x2 ;Chapter 5 *Mana Spring x3 Enemies ''Final Fantasy X-2'' ;Chapter 3 *Haunt x2 *Pairika x2 *Haunt, Zurvan *Zurvan x2 *Valefor (Boss) Musical themes In Final Fantasy X, the choral "Hymn of the Fayth" is played in Besaid Temple. The theme played in the Cloister of Trials is called "The Trials". "Hymn of the Fayth - Valefor" plays in the Chamber of the Fayth. In Final Fantasy X-2, the theme played in the temple is simply called "The Temples". The dungeon theme "Labyrinth" plays in the Cloister of Trials. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery ;''Final Fantasy X Besaid Temple.jpg|Besaid Temple. Besaid-temple-artwork-ffx.png|Besaid Temple artwork. Besaid-Chamber-of-the-Fayth.jpg|Besaid Temple artwork. Glyph_-_Besaid.jpg|Besaid Temple Glyph. FFX HD Besaid Temple Entrance.png|Outside. FFX HD Besaid Temple Inside.png|Besaid Temple interior. FFX HD Besaid Temple Nuns' Chamber.png|Nuns' Chamber. FFX HD Besaid Temple Monks' Chamber.png|Monks' Chamber. CoT_Besaid.png|The entrance to Cloister of Trials. CoT Besaid 2.png|The Cloister of Trials. FFX HD Besaid Temple Entrance to Chamber of the Fayth.png|Entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth. Besaid-Temple-Chamber-of-the-Fayth-FFX-HD.png|Chamber of the Fayth. FFX HD Yuna Besaid Temple.png|Yuna coming out of the Chamber of the Fayth. ;Final Fantasy X-2 Temple concept.png|Besaid Temple concept art. Possed_Valefor.png|Yuna encounters Valefor inside the temple. Besaid_Temple_Battle_Scene.png|Battle scene in the temple. Trivia *The Yevon script on the walls in the Cloister of Trials spells out the route of the pilgrimage: Besaid, Kilika, Djose, Macalania, Bevelle, Zanarkand, Sin. There is also Yevon script on the temple that mentions Baaj. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Temples Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm